


Dehidrasi Ringan?

by Liana_DS



Category: EXO (Band), Super Junior, 有一個地方只有我們知道 | Somewhere Only We Know RPF
Genre: Friendship, Parody
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2468381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liana_DS/pseuds/Liana_DS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurang minum menurunkan konsentrasi dan fokus.</p><p>[Terinspirasi dari sebuah iklan komersial, tetapi tidak dimaksudkan untuk mempromosikan produk tersebut. FF ditulis untuk menyebarkan pesan kesehatan saja.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dehidrasi Ringan?

**Author's Note:**

> [Disclaimer] Semua karakter dalam FF ini bukan milik saya, tetapi milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Plot terinspirasi dari sebuah iklan komersial, hanya saya ambil pesan kesehatannya tanpa maksud promosi. Saya tidak menarik kepentingan komersial apapun dari penulisan FF ini.

 

“Wah! Fan- _gege_  sudah di gedung A!” Yi Xing berteriak panik usai membaca pesan masuk di ponselnya. Shindong yang masih mengunyah sarapan menatapnya bingung, berhubung sang adik kelas bicara dalam bahasa yang tidak ia mengerti: Mandarin.

“Kau kenapa?”

“Aku janjian dengan Fan- _hyeong_  untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama dan aku terlambat!” Tergesa Yi Xing memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas, lalu menyandang tas itu dan berlari meninggalkan Shindong, “Sampai jumpa,  _Hyeong_! _”_

“Woi, kau tidak mau minum dulu?” tanya Shindong lantang sambil mengangkat sebotol air. Yi Xing mengabaikannya. “Nanti saja!”

Sesampainya di kampus, tiba-tiba Yi Xing lupa di mana ia biasa menemui kakak kelasnya yang sama-sama orang Cina itu, Yi Fan. Ia termenung di lapangan parkir, tidak tahu harus menuju ke mana. Beruntung, satu suara yang sangat ia kenal membimbingnya.

“Xing! Lama sekali kau!”

“Yi Fan- _ge_!” Yi Xing menoleh ke arah gedung A, dari mana Yi Fan memanggil. Sayangnya…

Bruak!

“Aw!”

Gara-gara kurang waspada, Yi Xing tidak menyadari bahwa ia dan Yi Fan dibatasi pintu kaca yang sangat jernih. Akibatnya, Yi Xing terbentur pintu kaca itu lumayan keras sampai dahinya bengkak.

Yi Fan yang melihat peristiwa itu segera keluar dan mengecek dahi juniornya. “Kau tidak apa-apa? Duh, makanya hati-hati. Sudah tahu di situ ada pintu…”

“Aku lupa kalau di situ ada pintu,” Yi Xing mengaduh, “Lagipula  _‘kan_  salah pintunya, kenapa bening begitu?”

“Salahmu yang lupa minum, jadinya kurang fokus,” Entah kapan dan dari mana munculnya, Shindong menepuk bahu Yi Xing dan menyodorkan sebotol air mineral yang masih tersegel rapat, “Nih. Yi Fan, aku bawa satu lagi, mau juga?”

“Tidak. Aku bawa sendiri.” Yi Fan mengeluarkan sebotol air minum dari ranselnya. Shindong manggut-manggut. “Bagus, bagus. Ayo, kita duduk dan minum dulu, supaya tidak ada yang terbentur pintu kaca lagi.”

Yi Xing hanya meringis sambil mengusap-usap dahinya. Ia dan dua seniornya kemudian duduk dan minum secukupnya.

 

 

* * *

 

_Sebagian besar tubuh kita terdiri dari air, termasuk sel saraf, jadi jangan lupa minum air minimal dua liter sehari untuk memenuhi kebutuhan otakmu._

* * *

 

**TAMAT**

**Author's Note:**

> Ayo, minum air dulu. *terutama yg habis sesenggukan ditinggalin Lu Han *uhuk* Bukan teh, bukan susu, bukan kopi, tapi air. Air minum jernih tanpa rasa-rasa. *nih FF berasa iklan gak sih *namanya juga parodi * authornya sudah minum sebanyak itu? *belum :p iya deh, habis ini
> 
> Salam dari ShinFanXing :*
> 
>  


End file.
